<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Love A Bad Emotion || Bottom!Louis || Non Cliché Larry Stylinson Fanfiction || 2 || by runningwatermelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448751">You Make Love A Bad Emotion || Bottom!Louis || Non Cliché Larry Stylinson Fanfiction || 2 ||</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwatermelon/pseuds/runningwatermelon'>runningwatermelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non Cliché Larry Stylinson [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Death, Depression, Fanfiction, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Life - Freeform, Love, M/M, Obsession, Psycho, Sad, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, bad, dead, fakelove, fakesmile, harry - Freeform, harrystyles, highschool, larry - Freeform, larryisreal, larryshipper, larrystylinson, louis - Freeform, louistomlinson - Freeform, real, reallife - Freeform, society, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwatermelon/pseuds/runningwatermelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the 'Non Cliché Larry Stylinson' - Series<br/>***<br/>It's no longer about how Louis has to hide his secrets, but how he has to deal with the fact that one of his biggest secrets is no longer a secret at all; he has to learn which people he han trust and which ones are only nice to him in order to use him for their own purpose. Not that easy, when he starts school in the same building as Harry and his grade. And besides too many rumours and parties, there are also enough people who don't want anything good for him.</p><p>And although Harry was one of those people, Louis didn't care more and more. Besides this attitude that grew, also jealousy grew, seemed to control him more and more. So much that at some point, he couldn't think straight anymore.</p><p>And don't roll with your eyes: No, this isn't a citchy story full of clichés. Because sadly this is the real life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non Cliché Larry Stylinson [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ||Before you read||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!! WARNING !!!</p><p>*This story will NOT have a very optimistic/positive plot, it will be more negative/pessimistic</p><p>*This story could make some people think about hurtful experiences/habits</p><p>*This story could trigger</p><p>*This story will show the realistic and bad side of love</p><p>***</p><p>Hi!</p><p>I'm glad you decided to read the second part.</p><p>I'm active on my two Instagram-accounts: larrymelon28 &amp; larrykiwi28</p><p>You can always dm me there xx</p><p>I hope you enjoy the 2nd book as well!!</p><p>If you like it, I'd be very thankful if you showed me by tapping on the small little vote-star, leave a comment or add my fanfic to your reading list x</p><p>Small gesture for you, but means so so much for me and supports me a lot &lt;3</p><p>Thank you x</p><p>runningwatermelon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ||Prologue||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was excited. Of course he was, after all, he would be starting with the preparations for graduation in school now. And honestly? He wasn't in the mood.<br/>
But he wasn’t only excited because of the graduation, but because the 11th grade meant that from now on he had lessons in the east section of the school building. So he was in the youngest grade of the section.<br/>
It also meant being in the same section as Harry and his grade, where by now everyone obviously knew about Louis' feelings. And which was probably the worst grade Louis could have ever imagined. Besides too many rumours and parties, there were also enough people who didn't want anything good for him.<br/>
Louis had always been used to not being seen. And now he wished it back.<br/>
And what would happen after Harry's graduation? Louis knew that time was ticking; that it was only a matter of time before Harry would start a new life, without Louis in it. And Louis didn't know how to live without Harry. So he decided when this would happen to not live anymore.</p><p>***</p><p>The second part of the story, in which it's no longer about how Louis has to hide his secrets, but has to deal with the fact that one of his biggest secrets is no longer a secret at all; he has to learn which people he can trust and which ones are only nice to him in order to use him for their own purpose.<br/>
And although Harry was one of those people, Louis didn’t care more and more. Besides this attitude, which grew more and more, jealousy also grew, which seemed to control him more and more. So much that at some point he couldn’t think straight (obviously) anymore.</p><p>***</p><p>(If you have ideas or wishes for the second part just tell me)</p><p>!!!Just for your information!!!:<br/>
I'm not English, I just enjoy the language and love to write in English. So maybe there will be mistakes in grammar or spelling. If you spot a mistake, don't hold back to correct them, it would be a help for me. Thank you and enjoy!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!!Just for your information!!!:</p><p>I'm not English, I just enjoy the language and love to write in English. So maybe there will be mistakes in grammar or spelling. If you spot a mistake, don't hold back to correct them, it would be a help for me. Thank you and enjoy!!</p><p>! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment<br/>I’m happy about every Kudos and comment &lt;3<br/>All the love xx<br/>@runningwatermelon<br/>(Twitter &amp; Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ||1||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry opened his eyes and pinched them back closed a second after that. But the ringing that woke him continued to annoy him, so he sighed and rubbed his eyes before sitting up. Fuck, where was he? He looked next to him and rolled his eyes when he saw two girls cuddling next to him.</p><p>Seriously, two? Better be going.</p><p>He quickly muted his phone before he jumped up to get dressed. And damn, his body was hurting all over. But no wonder, three of them had slept in this small bed. Once again, he checked if he had everything; had learned from his mistakes, where he had forgotten something.</p><p>Luckily for Harry, the two girls hadn't woken up and he disappeared from the house unnoticed. So without any sense of time or orientation he stood in the driveway. That's great. He looked at his phone. 4:13 pm. Fuck, sleep schedule. And... where was his car? At that moment he saw that he was being called again and at the same time he saw that his battery was on 6%. Great. His life was that beautiful.</p><p>He answered the call anyway and scanned the road for his car. Okay no, he vaguely remembered that he hadn't been in his car with those girls. Then his car was probably still where he had left it last night. Hopefully.</p><p>"Hi Harry!"</p><p>"Lottie, hi", Harry said, clearing his throat when he realised how fucked up his voice sounded.</p><p>"Well, what's up?"</p><p>"Uhh...", Harry just said, concentrating briefly on where he had to walk. His orientation came back and he started walking.</p><p>"Not much, I guess. What about you?"</p><p>"Nothing either, that's why I'm calling", Lottie answered and then laughed slightly.</p><p>"Camille said she's invited to some René's house party tonight and that she wanted me to let you know. Of course, she loves bossing me around"</p><p>"Who's René?", Harry asked, finally finding the street where he had parked his car the previous evening.</p><p>"I don't know, Camille doesn't know it either. That's the girlfriend of a mate who's good with Camille's cousin. I think. I don't know, a little confusing"</p><p>Harry laughed slightly.</p><p>"Okay, so we're invited to a complete stranger's house"</p><p>"Yes, that's one way to put it", Lottie laughed and then fell silent for a moment.</p><p>"Are you coming?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure", Harry agreed without thinking, should have been thinking, should have cancelled. But he was hangovered anyway.</p><p>"What, Harry Styles says right away yes to a house party? What's the matter, you haven't been partying for this long?"</p><p>"Maybe", Harry said with a chuckle. Lottie had no idea.</p><p>"Perfect. What about you, then? Are we going together? I don't want to go on my own"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, well, I just have to get ready and-"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still in town with some girls anyway. And it's taking me forever to get the fucking bus home, so..."</p><p>"I can pick you up", Harry said, nicer than his real self.</p><p>"Oh, really? That would be so nice of you, aww. We can just go straight to my place; I'll get ready and then we'll go to that girl's together. We haven't done anything in a while. Seriously, when was the last time we saw each other? At your party?"</p><p>Harry frowned. It was weeks ago. Where had he been the last days? But actually, he didn't have to think about it for long.</p><p>"Right, strange. Yeah, I... had a lot to do"</p><p>"It's alright, we'll catch up. Will you just text me when you're done and ready to go?"</p><p>"Sure, see you then"</p><p>"See you!"</p><p>***</p><p>You could say that Lottie couldn't help becoming the way she was. She had lots of friends who were like that. And Lottie was a very impressionable girl, had never been very confident before. She used to spend a lot of time with Gemma; she had shown her that Lottie should be herself and had often told her that it was no use putting on make-up to gain self-confidence: Self-esteem comes from within and not through make-up, expensive clothes or popularity.</p><p>But Lottie had never been able to identify with it. And then she had met Camille. She had admired the girl from the beginning. She was confident, pretty, knew what she wanted and popular. At least that's what Lottie had thought at first, now she knew very well that not everyone liked her. Boys didn't, because she was maybe too bitchy, 'too scared of losing her manhood because of her' Camille always said. And the girls didn't like her because of her self-confident appearance and because, as she used to say, she 'liked spending time with their men'. Lottie understood some of the women. If Lottie had met Camille at a simple party, how she would throw herself at her boyfriend, she would surely have had a different picture of her.</p><p>But this wasn't the case and Camille had really helped Lottie to get more self-confidence. Yes, Lottie was sure she had turned out alright. Her former best friend Gemma or her brother Louis thought differently. Both of them noticed of course that Lottie's charisma, her manner and her speaking habits had changed. And it had not become more positive in their opinion. It is astonishing how some people can change through the influence of others. Without realizing it.</p><p>In many moments, Lottie wondered without knowing what Camille would do. That was the thing: There were people who consciously wanted to pretend to be the person they so desperately wanted to be and hide from their own personality. And then there were the people who didn't realize how they were changing because they wanted to change into exactly the same person and so didn't realize how they were rejecting all the old friends who had belonged to their old selves.</p><p>It was just like that in this moment.</p><p>Harryy :3 : I'm outside :)</p><p>Lottie read the message on her lock screen, but didn't answer. Instead, she put her phone away.</p><p>"Lottie? Will you come to my place then?", Kelly asked, a friend of Camille's, who also got along well with Lottie.</p><p>"What? Oh, no, sorry, gotta go soon"</p><p>"What else are you up to?"</p><p>"Camille and I are going to a René's house party... I don't know, we don't really know her, she's the girlfriend of somebody who's sort of friends with Camille's cousin or something like that", Lottie explained, looking briefly in her flip mirror to check her appearance. Harry should be coming in here any moment because she hadn't answered him. He knew which café she was in because she had texted him.</p><p>"Why didn't the bitch have time today?", Mary asked and sighed, looking at her newly done nails. She was also a friend of Camille's, but had moved away about a year ago, had last seen Lottie and Camille on Louis' 15th birthday at Lottie's party.</p><p>"She's doing something with Fred", Kelly chuckled, and Lottie sat up.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Who's that?", Tina asked, confused by Lottie's sudden interest.</p><p>"We were at the club the night before yesterday and she flirted with this guy. I didn't think she could do it. He didn't seem to be interested in her"</p><p>"That's Camille, she always gets what she wants"</p><p>Because Kelly said that, Lottie felt the slight jealousy again.</p><p>"Uhm, pardon?"</p><p>Mary now looked at her friends again, less enthusiastically though.</p><p>"Camille always says that, but you know what? When did she ever tell us that some guy dumped her? Weird, right? The only time she tells us something, is when some guy's giving in. I bet she tells us only half the men stories of her"</p><p>Lottie nodded.</p><p>"Yes, she sure does. Not even Camille can have anybody"</p><p>"She's not that pretty. And she doesn't have tits either", Kelly continued to bitch about her friend.</p><p>"Anyway, I never really thought about it. But you could be right and she really only says what she wants us to know", Lottie sighed, because she had actually never thought about it, had believed Camille everything she had said.</p><p>Someone cleared his throat next to their table and the three looked up.</p><p>"Uh sorry girls, didn't mean to interrupt you", Harry smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"You didn't answer Lottie and I thought I'd see where you were"</p><p>"Oh, hi Harry", Lottie said, acting surprised.</p><p>"God, I forgot to look at my phone, sorry, it's on mute"</p><p>She stood up, noticing out of the corner of her eye at Mary and Kelly's look at Harry. But she was the one hugging him and she felt happy to be hugged by him in front of her friends.</p><p>"Hi Harry", Kelly smiled and Harry broke away from Lottie, smiling slightly at her, the dimple prominent on his left cheek.</p><p>"Hi... Kelly, right?"</p><p>She nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Harry? Holy shit, I almost didn't recognise you", Mary now said and Harry looked at her questioningly.</p><p>"Mary? I bet you don't remember me, last time we met was a year ago at Lottie's party"</p><p>Harry frowned and Lottie looked up at him.</p><p>"Louis' 15th"</p><p>"Oh. Oh!", Harry said and he smiled. Nope, he didn't remember her.</p><p>"Sure! Hi, Mary, how are you?"</p><p>"Fine, thanks... You look so different with that short hair"</p><p>"Yes, I had them longer back then"</p><p>Harry smiled and Lottie no longer wanted the two girls to talk to him. So she reached for her bag and her many shopping bags.</p><p>"Okay, we can go"</p><p>"Wait, I'll take these", Harry immediately said, and had Lottie's bags in his hand in a matter of seconds. Lottie smiled.</p><p>"Aw, thanks Harry"</p><p>"God Harry, why are you like this?", came from Mary and he looked at her questioningly.</p><p>"I mean, why aren't all guys like you?"</p><p>At that he smiled again and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Mary, that's very cute. But it's nothing special"</p><p>"He's always like that", Lottie said, pretending to say it quietly to Mary, but had said it loud enough that Harry heard it, too.</p><p>"Come on", he laughed and she grinned, quickly putting on her jacket before saying goodbye to her friends. They also smiled and said goodbye, but looked more at Harry. And although they didn't show it, Lottie knew that the two of them were jealous of her. And that was exactly what she had wanted to do. So, yes, you could say that she didn't notice how Camille and her new friends had changed her.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry slammed the car door shut and fetched the bags from the back seat before closing that door too and then locking the car. And it was only when he walked up the driveway with Lottie that he realised how long he hadn't been here. And how long it had been since he had seen Louis. The last time he had seen him was when he had been annoyed and left Louis at their corner. You know, the corner where they used to meet. It wasn't their corner. That sounded citchy. Whatever, it had been about ten days they hadn't seen each other.</p><p>Lottie unlocked the door and there was music playing in the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh dear", she sighed and closed the door behind Harry.</p><p>"Louis has a visitor", she concluded, when they heard two voices singing along to a song.</p><p>Harry forced himself to laugh slightly and took off his shoes and jacket like Lottie.</p><p>"I'll just throw some of the new clothes into the washing machine"</p><p>Harry nodded before she left him standing for a moment. He recognized the song that was booming out of the kitchen. It was the same song they had heard in the car back then when they had driven to therapy. That cheesy one. He heard Louis' voice bawling and actually had to smile. Ridiculous. And maybe cute too. At least a bit.</p><p>So he made a move and went to the kitchen, whose door was open. But his look changed when he realized that it was Pete, who was standing there in the kitchen with Louis, singing along to the song. And of course, Harry had noticed that Pete saw more in Louis; Louis had been too naive to get that.</p><p>But Louis had already told him shortly before they fell asleep after his party that Pete now also knew that Louis loved Harry. Harry didn't care, maybe even quite liked it that way. Because then Pete knew he didn't had a chance. Louis had also been able to tell him that Pete knew they were having sex. He was actually quite relaxed about that. Because Harry didn't have to be nice in front of Pete anymore, in the end it had only annoyed him. But at the same time, he hoped that Louis had made sure that Pete wouldn't tell anyone about it.</p><p>The two didn't notice Harry because they weren't turned to the door and he leaned against the door frame.<br/>"Wouldn't it be awesome<br/>If you just kissed me slowly<br/>And had me in your arms<br/>If I could make you see it, baby<br/>We'd be something", both bellowed in a good mood and Pete put his arm around Louis' waist, whereupon Louis laughed and turned to Pete.<br/>"Oh hey, could be us<br/>Cause I'm in the moonlight,<br/>Oh hey, I'm just saying<br/>If I was your girlfriend", they sang the chorus together and the two laughed more than singing it, Pete's arms still around Louis' waist. Pete, however, could now see Harry through the new position and stared at him briefly. But he said nothing and pressed Louis closer to him, making Louis laugh and hug him oblivious. Pete still looked at Harry, who had to smirk through the action. He didn't seriously think he was more important to Louis now? Because of a little singing and because Harry hadn't done anything with Louis for days? He looked at Pete with such a provocative smirk, allowed him to enjoy the world with Louis before he spoke up.</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>Pete's facial expression changed and became more serious, while Louis detached himself with a jump and immediately turned towards the door.</p><p>"Harry", he said more to himself, just staring at him briefly.</p><p>"Well, how's it going?", Harry asked, couldn't help but grin at the sight that was being offered. Louis just stared at him with a mixture of surprise, shock and, of course, love and admiration. Meanwhile Pete stood behind him and glared at him.</p><p>Poor Pete, Harry thought gloatingly.</p><p>"What... What are you doing here?", Louis asked and blinked, turning down the music, while his cheeks turned bright red when he realized that Harry had seen it all. Meanwhile, Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, still leaning against the door frame.</p><p>"Me and Lottie just came here, she's getting ready before we leave"</p><p>"Where to?"<br/>All three probably knew how overwhelmed Louis was to see Harry so suddenly. After ten days. In which he had called and texted Harry every day, but he had ignored him and Louis hadn't dared to go to his house, after he had tried to go to his house after three days, but nobody had opened the door even though the light was on.</p><p>"Some house party, no idea by whom"</p><p>The answer visibly disappointed Louis and Pete noticed, looked at Harry annoyed. Harry looked at him briefly, an amused sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>"And... and how are you?", Louis dared to ask, playing nervously with the hem of the sweater he was wearing. Harry's sweater.</p><p>"Alright", Harry nodded, giving Pete a quick glance before looking at Louis again.</p><p>"Although... I'm a little thirsty"</p><p>"Oh God, I forgot to ask, I'm sorry", Louis muttered immediately and Pete sighed in a barely audible way, leaning against the counter with arms crossed, his eyes on Harry. He couldn't believe how Harry treated Louis here in front of him. And Harry knew it. He would show Pete how much he was able and allowed to treat Louis like this.</p><p>"Do you want a drink?"</p><p>"That's what it means to be thirsty, Louis", Harry chuckled somewhat humiliatingly and Louis ran a hand through his hair briefly.</p><p>"Yes, you're right... I'm sorry, I, uh... what do you want to drink?"</p><p>"Water's enough"</p><p>Louis nodded, grabbed a glass and filled it up at the tap before he walked to Harry with it, still a bit intimidated and overwhelmed.</p><p>"Here", he said softly, and Harry took the glass from him and looked at it shortly afterwards.</p><p>"Hm. No, I meant sparkling water", he said, and looked back at Louis, right into his blue eyes, which widened immediately.</p><p>"Oh. Oh, okay, sorry", he said immediately and took the glass before he poured the water into the sink. So while he filled the glass with sparkling water, Harry looked at Pete, smiling slightly while Pete had put on a death look.</p><p>Louis didn't see this, went back to Harry and gave him the glass before he exhaled briefly as Harry took a sip. He was just trying to calm himself down, to get his pulse back down. Because he hadn't seen Harry for so long, had cried every night, had done nothing and now he was suddenly standing in his kitchen again, looking like this and radiating so much dominance and perfection again and... and then when Pete was here. Pete. He had just completely forgotten that Pete was here, too!</p><p>"Hm"</p><p>Louis looked up.</p><p>"It's a little too bubbly. Maybe put a little more water in it, so it's not that-"</p><p>"Damn it Harry, just drink it or make something for yourself", Pete now had enough and Louis immediately turned to him.</p><p>"Pete!"</p><p>Harry just smirked at Pete behind Louis' back.</p><p>"If Harry wants something else, that's okay"</p><p>Pete snorted and Louis turned to Harry, took the glass from him and put some water in it before giving it back to Harry.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>Before Harry could answer, Lottie came in.</p><p>"Hi Louis, hi Pete"</p><p>Then she saw how close Louis stood to Harry and looked at him questioningly.</p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing, Lottie", Harry smiled sweetly at her.</p><p>"I just said I wanted to drink some water when Louis asked me if I wanted something to drink and he gave me some soda"</p><p>"Oh my God", Pete said softly and took one deep breath in and out.</p><p>"Jesus, Louis", Lottie then sighed annoyed, tore the glass from Harry's hand, poured it away and filled it with water.</p><p>"Here, Harry. Sorry for my stupid brother, who once again can't pull himself together", she said, emphasizing her words as she looked at Louis, who opened his mouth but then closed it again.</p><p>"Sorry", he said softly and Harry had to pull himself together to not laugh.</p><p>"Come on now", Lottie ignored her brother annoyed and walked out of the kitchen, Harry behind her, but he turned around again briefly and grinned at Pete.</p><p>"And you sleep with that? Are you serious, Louis?", Pete asked directly after they had left.</p><p>But Louis had other thoughts than that.</p><p>"No", he said softly to himself, because he was afraid. What if he wouldn't see Harry for another ten days? Maybe even longer?! God, he wouldn't last that much longer.</p><p>"Louis!"</p><p>Louis turned to Pete.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Pete was stunned for a moment.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"What was what?</p><p>"This!"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean", Louis said, returning to cutting the tomatoes he had previously cut.</p><p>"He treats you like shit"</p><p>Pete stood beside him, but Louis didn't go for it.</p><p>"He just sent you around like a servant and then made you look bad in front of your sister and made everything look like you were the stupid one"</p><p>Louis continued to cut the tomatoes, thinking only about how beautiful Harry was. He didn't want to hear all that stuff Pete was saying. Because he already knew; he wasn't stupid. He just didn't mind; Harry deserved the world. And if that's how he wanted to treat Louis, then so be it. And Louis wouldn't fight back just to make things worse and Harry might never do anything with him again. And what just happened was good. Harry had talked to him. And he wasn't too bored of Louis, even if it meant he kept having fun sending him around. Louis was happy. Harry wasn't tired of him.</p><p>"Louis, you deserve so much better", he in the end heard and stopped cutting, turned to Pete.</p><p>"And you would be better for me?"</p><p>Pete didn't say anything, maybe didn't expect the question.</p><p>"Louis, I wouldn't push you around and use you just for sex-"</p><p>"Shut up", Louis immediately said. Pete just had no idea. Nobody had a clue.</p><p>"Louis, I just want-"</p><p>"Stop it"</p><p>"No, I no longer want to watch you being treated like shit by some ass-"</p><p>"Keep talking and you can leave!"</p><p>Pete went straight to silence. He stared at him, before he continued, this time calmer.</p><p>"Louis... I want to help you. He's no good for you, and I can't stand to see you let him do this to you. I will no longer pretend like nothing is wrong"</p><p>"I'll tell you what", Louis said, pointing the knife at Pete.</p><p>"If you say one word about me and Harry, I'll never speak to you again"</p><p>Pete looked at him hurt.</p><p>"You'll never feel more for me, Louis. And I like you enough and am selfless enough to accept that"</p><p>Louis was silent, swallowed. Then he turned back to the board, kept on cutting a tomato. He imagined in his head what it would be like if Pete told everyone how Harry really was and what was between Louis and Harry. Then he knew what he would tell Pete.</p><p>"Then I'm going to kill myself", he just said, not making a move, just keeping on cutting the vegetables. Pete didn't answer directly, had to realize what he just said.</p><p>"Wh-What?"</p><p>Louis nodded, kept on cutting.</p><p>"I don't want to live in a world where everybody knows about it and Harry doesn't want to do anything with me anymore. Because that's what will happen if you tell everyone. So if you like me, then let me have my happiness and let it go"</p><p>"What happiness, Louis?! He's just using you for sex!"</p><p>"Get out", Louis said immediately, slammed the knife on the counter and Pete looked at him stunned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Get out! I never want to see you again!"</p><p>"Louis-"</p><p>"No, leave me alone! Stay out of my life. I'll kill myself if you say anything! And now get out!"</p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes.</p><p>"Louis, you're sick", Pete said, then pointed at him.</p><p>"And don't come to me when Harry doesn't pay any attention to you and you have no one left because you gave up everything for him!"</p><p>"I don't need you if I have Harry for it", Louis said coldly and Pete looked at him hurt before storming out of the kitchen.</p><p>The younger one fell silent, hearing a short time later how the front door was slammed shut. He blinked and the first tear fell from his eyes. Shit, he really didn't want to live if Harry wouldn't do anything with him anymore. What would he do then? He knew that time was running out. Eventually, it would happen. And Louis had just thought for the first time what he would do then, seriously. And he had also seriously realized that when the time would come, he really wanted to kill himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis was walking up the stairs when he heard Lottie's room door close. He had just gotten to the top when he saw Lottie disappearing into the bathroom. Immediately he went to the door with quick steps and opened it, stepped inside, before closing it behind him, the handle behind his back still in his hand. Harry looked at the door and then raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What?", he asked and Louis remained silent because of his cold tone. Besides, he had to pull himself together. God, having Harry back in front of him wasn't supposed to hit him the way it did. He was happy, and at the same time, so overwhelmed. And Harry hadn't directly told him to get out. But he didn't have much time, Lottie would be back in a minute.</p><p>"Are you going to the house party from a René?", Louis asked quietly and Harry frowned, putting the phone away.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Louis was silent. He guessed that meant yes.</p><p>"Because it's where half the town seems to be there. At least that's what Jennifer said..."</p><p>Harry understood and took a deep breath, looked down at the ground for a second, exhaled.</p><p>"Fine", he said, and Louis exhaled the air he had been holding.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>He had to smile before he couldn't help himself and sat down next to Harry on the comfortable couch. He had been afraid Harry would tell him to leave or sit away, but he didn't.</p><p>"You look so beautiful", his mouth babbled before he thought, and Harry sighed, looked at Louis, who pressed his lips together.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I..."</p><p>He looked at his hands that were caught between his knees and exhaled once, trembling.</p><p>"It's just that I haven't seen you in so long and... and I... I missed you so much"</p><p>"I just saw that", came only back from Harry, and Louis looked up, looked into Harry's green eyes. Of course, he understood what he meant. Or at least who.</p><p>"I kicked him out"</p><p>There was a little spark of surprise in Harry's eyes. But that was it. He was no longer that surprised by Louis' actions when it came to Harry.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He... he said things that weren't nice", Louis answered, looking at Harry's face, his hair, before his eyes fell on Harry's lips.</p><p>"What things?"</p><p>"Stupid things. About you", Louis said, distracted by Harry's lips. God, had they become even more beautiful? Had Harry become more beautiful in the last days?</p><p>"And what did you notice when you threw him out?"</p><p>Louis now looked again into Harry's eyes, that seemed to pierce him.</p><p>"That... that I only need you in my life. And that I want no one else. Harry... I'm still yours. A few days not together hasn't changed a thing. Time, Pete, nothing. I know that I belong to you. Still..."</p><p>Satisfied, Harry's lips curled into a slight grin and Louis couldn't explain why... But with the smug look in his eyes, he looked too hot overall. Okay, what was he saying? Of course, Harry made it look hot.</p><p>But then the door flew open and Louis slipped a bit away from Harry, even if he hadn't been that close to him. Harry's look had changed directly, too, of course.</p><p>Lottie looked at her brother annoyed.</p><p>"Louis. What the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's alright, Lottie", Harry said, smiling slightly, and Louis looked at him immediately.</p><p>"Louis just asked if he could drive with us"</p><p>"And why is that?", Lottie asked without understanding and put her hands on her hips, looking only at Harry and not at her brother.</p><p>"He goes to René, too"</p><p>"Excuse me?!"</p><p>Louis nodded when Lottie looked at him, knowing he should be talking now instead of Harry.</p><p>"Yes, Jennifer invited me and I had already accepted. I didn't know you were going, too"</p><p>"It's okay, the house is big, Lottie", Harry said kindly and Lottie snorted, her arms crossed in front of her chest.</p><p>"Whatever. I can't stop you from doing it, anyway"</p><p>Louis smiled slightly and stood up.</p><p>"But we'll leave when we want, and don't even think about sitting in the front seat"</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes and nodded, then went to the door and opened it.</p><p>"Lottie...", Harry said, and Louis heard Lottie say "Why are you defending him now?" before he closed the door. He smiled. Because, yes, he was just acting nice, but that didn't stop Louis from being happy. He was allowed to go to the party and he even was allowed to drive there with Harry? He hasn't been this happy in a long time.</p><p>***</p><p>"Because you're being unnecessarily rude to him. He's still your brother", Harry said in Lottie's room and she sat down with him, sighed.</p><p>"He still has a crush on you, Harry. Remember that. That's urgh"</p><p>Harry chuckled.</p><p>"Wow, since when are you homophobic?"</p><p>"What? No, not the fact that he's gay. It's that he's into you. It's killing me and I can't believe it. How can you talk to him normally and not think he interprets things differently?"</p><p>"I've known it longer than you. So what am I supposed to do? Hate him and treat him like shit?"</p><p>Lottie sighed.</p><p>"I know... maybe I just don't know what it's like to think so cutely"</p><p>Harry laughed.</p><p>"You mean just respectfully?"</p><p>Lottie shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe"</p><p>"Just forget about it, that's what I'm doing. He'll get over it eventually"</p><p>"Over you", Lottie snorted and Harry was silent. In fact, he had absolutely no desire to talk about it. And yet he was interested.</p><p>"Why do you care so much?"</p><p>Lottie looked at him, kept quiet.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, you seem angry for some reason. Why?"</p><p>Lottie was defiantly silent and Harry sighed.</p><p>"I'm just saying... would you be like this if Louis was into Liam now?"</p><p>Lottie had to laugh.</p><p>"No, I wouldn't believe him. How can you be into Liam?"</p><p>Harry also had to chuckle, then he got serious again.</p><p>"Well, I wonder how with me, too"</p><p>"Stop it", Lottie rolled her eyes.</p><p>"And... I don't know, I've talked to him a lot about you, and he often stopped me from doing, admittedly certainly stupid things, that had to do with you. I just feel betrayed by him. After all, he didn't do it out of love and concern for me, but out of jealousy and because he had a crush on you. And I also asked him when you talked with him if you said anything about me and he always said no and I trusted him and I thought about it and now I think about if you did mention something and he just never told me because he's shitty and jealous and then I think to myself well, maybe-"</p><p>"Wow, Lottie, hey", Harry interrupted her babbling, finding it almost funny that both Tomlinson kids were so attached to him.</p><p>"I'm sure Louis has made mistakes, yes. But... I don't want to hurt you, but... maybe even if I said some things about you... I don't feel... more for you"</p><p>Lottie was silent, just looked at him in silence. And it was clear why Harry wasn't using Lottie, but Louis. After all, Louis wasn't in the group of his friends. And he was much easier to influence and manipulate than Lottie. And Lottie still had a spark of pride, even with Harry - Louis didn't have that anymore.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>Harry looked at her questioningly.</p><p>"Are you gay?"</p><p>Harry's eyes got wider.</p><p>"Wh-what? Why would you think that?", he laughed slightly. But Lottie remained serious, almost pensive. Like she was really putting two and two together.</p><p>"From what I hear, you've never had a girlfriend, you never hit on women, you're better than all the men I've known, you've never wanted anything from me since we had something... Oh my God, did I make you gay?!"</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Oh my God"</p><p>Lottie got up, got hysterical.</p><p>"Am I so bad in bed? Oh God, maybe Ryan's gay now, too?! Harry please, what is wrong with me?!"</p><p>"Lottie, don't say that", Harry stood up, and she looked at him distraught.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong with me?"</p><p>"That's not what I mean. I mean don't say that I'm gay", Harry said, perhaps a bit harsh, then realised what he had said.</p><p>"I-I mean, because it's not true. And there'd just be more rumours about me, and I'd worry about Louis and...", he sighed, "No, Lottie, I'm not gay"</p><p>Lottie was silent.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure"</p><p>"A hundred percent?"</p><p>"Two hundred"</p><p>"Then why are you like this?"</p><p>Harry laughed slightly.</p><p>"What? Because I'm me, I don't know. Ask my parents"</p><p>Lottie didn't say anything, calmed down.</p><p>"But... seriously, understand. You come off as gay"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. The best thing he could do now would be to tell her that he sometimes used girl shampoo, then she wouldn't stop saying he's gay. But we don't look at clichés, right?</p><p>"And therefore, I am? Maybe I'm just not a man who jumps into bed with every woman and waits for the right one? And maybe I'm just nice because I want people to be nice to me too?"</p><p>Lottie was silent again, sat down again.</p><p>"Oh, fuck this", she slaps the couch.</p><p>"Why can't you be gay?! I'd have to deal with the fact that you're not able to be into me. And I wouldn't have to compete with some bitches anymore. But no, you have to be perfect and straight. Are you kidding me?"</p><p>"Tell me, Lottie. Are you okay?", Harry asked, trying to stay calm. Why the fuck was she snapping at him now?!</p><p>Lottie sighed, ran her hand through her hair.</p><p>"My god, I have to shag someone later. And get drunk"</p><p>"Lottie", Harry said, though he didn't really care.</p><p>"Don't exaggerate. And you don't have to compete for me with 'some bitches'. Because that's not my type. And you're such a special girl, I won't forget you. I mean as a normal friend"</p><p>Puke, why did he have to be that cute again?</p><p>Lottie sighed, smiled.</p><p>"Well, there's no other way. As long as Camille can't have you either"</p><p>Then she remembered what she had said, pressed her lips together.</p><p>"Why you talking about Camille now?"</p><p>"Oh, whatever. She wants to be with you all the time anyway. And if she ever gets you, I'll never go out on the street again. She'll just rub it in every face and scare all her friends away"</p><p>Harry chuckled, because he couldn't hold it.</p><p>"I never know how to react to something like that"</p><p>Lottie looked at him thoughtfully.</p><p>"I don't know, you must think we're all crazy"</p><p>Yes!</p><p>"No, nonsense. I just don't quite understand you"</p><p>Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"That's the problem. You're not as arrogant and exploitative as others. You're selfless and so sweet and unattainable"</p><p>Harry shrugged, still a smile on his lips.</p><p>"I don't know. But what should I do?"</p><p>Lottie was about to say something, but then her phone rang and she looked at it.</p><p>"Camille's asking where we are. Although I'm sure she's more interested in where you are"</p><p>Harry laughed and stood up.</p><p>"Let's get going, shall we? We're here for her, anyway?"</p><p>"Oh, are we?"</p><p>Lottie got up, a little annoyed.</p><p>"Well, she invited us"</p><p>"Yes, God bless her"</p><p>Harry laughed. Because he knew that if Lottie would see Camille later, she'd be best friends with her again. He hated bitchiness, but sometimes it was quite amusing when it was because of him and he could just watch.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis almost didn't dare to say anything when they got into the car, because he had the feeling, he could only do everything wrong from Lottie's point of view and would get snapped at again.</p><p>"Oh fuck, I forgot to lock the door", Lottie noticed and Harry put his hand out to her.</p><p>"No problem, I'll do it"</p><p>Lottie smiled.</p><p>"You're a darling, Harry"</p><p>Yeah, mine, Louise spoke in Louis' head, but he bit his tongue.</p><p>"Fuck, Louis, you've got a key?", Lottie asked as she rummaged through her bag. Louis sighed.</p><p>Jesus, Lottie.</p><p>He pulled his key from the pocket of his jeans and was about to hand it to Lottie in the front. But Harry had already turned back and stretched out his hand. Louis blushed and looked into Harry's eyes, that sparkled threateningly at him, warning him to not fuck this up. He swallowed and put the key in Harry's big hand, touched his bigger hand 'by accident' which Lottie noticed and glared at him. Louis looked away and Harry immediately closed his hand, opened the door and got out of the car.</p><p>Then it was quiet in the Range Rover and Louis looked at Harry as he walked to the front door. He looked so beautiful, walked like a model. Well, he could be a model, he happily thought while thinking about his body and his pretty, pretty face. And his soft, soft lips. A small smile fell on his lips.</p><p>Lottie cleared her throat and Louis took his eyes off him and looked ahead where Lottie had turned to him.</p><p>"Listen, Lou... I'm sorry about before, I... Yeah, I'm not sure how to handle the fact that you're into Harry. But that doesn't give me the right to treat you like that... and it's not because you're gay... but the fact that you like him and you never said anything to me"</p><p>Louis looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect that now. And yet it dawned on him: Harry had surely talked to her and she only did it to look better.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>He didn't know what to say. And it was sad that he couldn't trust her, that it was all for Harry's own sake.</p><p>"Thank you", he accepted anyway. At least then they would make peace on the outside. Even though they both knew nothing had changed.</p><p>Louis was naive, yes. But he knew Harry. And he knew Harry always controlled everything, and he knew what he was doing.</p><p>As he did in this moment. Harry stood at the front door, looking at the bunch of keys, sighing as he saw the glittering H. He had surely closed his hand fast enough around the key, so that Lottie hadn't seen the key chain. If she had, he was sure she would have played another drama.</p><p>He locked the door. But he wondered how Louis could make sure that nobody saw the key chain. But in front of who would he take the key out?</p><p>With that he turned around and walked back towards the car. Sure, he found the H-pendant ridiculous and citchy, but what could he do, it was Louis. And as long as nobody saw the pendant, everything was fine. He could have easily told Louis to remove it and Louis would have done so without any resistance, maybe with a pout on his lips. But maybe the pendant also gave Harry a feeling of control, power and constant presence in Louis' life. And that was everything he enjoyed to feel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot how strange Lottie was haha.<br/>But actually, I missed asshole Harry and baby Louis who is so in love. It's crazy to be back.<br/>If you forgot what happened, or who Jennifer, Elia, Liam, Camille or Pete are: I would re-read the last chapter(s) of the first part. &lt;3 (I'm gonna do that lmao)<br/>I'm so excited and happy to continue this story!! Hope you're happy, too xx</p><p>! If you have questions/remarks/ideas, don’t be scared to comment<br/>I’m happy about every Kudos and comment &lt;3<br/>All the love xx<br/>@runningwatermelon<br/>(Twitter &amp; Instagram: larrymelon28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ||2||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Louiiiiis!"</p><p>My goodness, Louis wasn't used to being greeted like that. It was embarrassing for him when Jennifer ran up to him and hugged him in front of Lottie and Harry.</p><p>"It's awesome to see you again, you have to... oh", she stopped when she saw Harry, her eyes widening.</p><p>"Hey", Harry greeted her with a smile, of course presenting his dimples, stretching out his hand.</p><p>"Harry"</p><p>Jennifer looked at his hand, shook it, grinned slightly up at him.</p><p>"Jennifer"</p><p>"Harryyy!", the four of them heard a high voice calling and Lottie sighed. Louis snorted and looked to the left, where Camille stood and waved him to her. Sure, the cow didn't come to him herself, but had to bring him to her so that he was away from the others. Harry smiled slightly at her.</p><p>"You'll excuse me", he said and then he was gone. Lottie followed him and now Louis stood alone with Jennifer, looking away as Camille hugged Harry. Jennifer, however, kept looking at Harry.</p><p>"Fuck, he's bigger than I thought"</p><p>Louis frowned and she had to laugh at his look.</p><p>"Oh my God, Louis, you dirty thing! I basically meant his height; like he is taller than I thought! He is incredibly hot; I didn't expect you to bring him. Is he your boyfriend now?"</p><p>Louis sighed. Jennifer should just stay away from Harry.</p><p>"No, he was invited by a friend of my sister's"</p><p>"Hmm... interesting. Maybe I'll talk to him later", Jennifer said and grinned.</p><p>"I mean, maybe he'd like to be in a video after all"</p><p>"I thought this was about us being seen together", Louis mumbled annoyed and Jennifer laughed, nodded.</p><p>"Sure, but if someone sees me talking to this Harry guy, rumours will start spreading and maybe you can make sure that there is drama in the sense of are we together or not"</p><p>God, Jennifer really thought it would all work out like it did with the celebrities.</p><p>"Well, then... what do we do now?"</p><p>"First we get a drink and then we chat", Jennifer decided, put her arm around Louis and pulled him towards the kitchen.</p><p>"After all, I need to know everything about my gay best friend"</p><p>Louis denied himself a sigh. It was gonna be long night.</p><p>***</p><p>In the end they had actually talked a lot. At first, Louis had felt like he was in an interview. Jennifer asked him questions about every little thing, and had no inhibitions about private matters.</p><p>"Did u ever had something with a guy?"</p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>Yeah, he was overwhelmed. What could he say in such moments? On the one hand, he had to say no, because where should he meet a guy? But on the other hand, he didn't want to come across as the unkissed wimp from next door.</p><p>"Yes, but-"</p><p>"Omg, did you have sex?!"</p><p>Louis blinked because of the question.</p><p>"What? Uuh, no"</p><p>Jennifer grinned, wagging her eyebrows.</p><p>"So you're still a virgin?"</p><p>Louis nodded.</p><p>"At both holes?"</p><p>"What the fuck", Louis said and blushed. Jennifer laughed, drank from her cup again. By now quite a lot of people around her were drunk, because the time had passed quickly as they talked. But Louis didn't know what else to do either, he didn't know anyone. Except the people who didn't want to see him. Great. This had been a bad idea. He should probably leave and look for a bus (or maybe a cab) and go home soon.</p><p>"You didn't answer", Jennifer grinned and Louis sighed.</p><p>"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to?"</p><p>"Oh, get ready for it; that question will definitely come up in one of our videos"</p><p>"Videos?", Louis asked in confusion; still thought he was going to be in just one video of her.</p><p>"Of course, I told you!"</p><p>Louis was about to answer and say that she definitely hadn't done that, but she kept talking.</p><p>"And I need to know something like that before anyone else. So?"</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"Well, have you ever given someone a blowjob before? Or several, ha ha, I don't know, are there orgies specifically for that sort of thing?"</p><p>Louis had absolutely no idea what this girl was talking about. And she scared him a bit.</p><p>"What the fuck...", a voice said before Louis could really react and he looked at the door. His eyes widened and he stood up.</p><p>"Pete!"</p><p>Pete, however, didn't answer, turned around and walked out. Louis sighed in disappointment. He hadn't known that this one would be here, too. But actually he should have suspected it.</p><p>"Who was that? Was that your ex?", came from Jennifer and Louis looked at her and then realized that her phone was pointed at him.</p><p>"What are you doing?", he asked half confused half annoyed.</p><p>"I have to record things, which I can then fade in as flashbacks. So? Was that your ex? Or just someone you were... seeing?"</p><p>"No, I didn't sleep with him. Now take it away", Louis said, overwhelmed by this direct invasion of his privacy and walked after Pete. Actually, he shouldn't do that, after all it was Pete's fault and he had said shit about Harry, but still. Louis was sorry that he had shouted at him... and also about the fact that he felt more for the smaller one. And even if he only wanted Harry... he really liked Pete. But it was too late, Pete was already gone. Oh, great. Jennifer caught up with him in that moment, at least without pressing the phone in his face.</p><p>"Stress?"</p><p>"Yes, a little"</p><p>Louis nodded, then sighed.</p><p>"Shit, I didn't know he was here too"</p><p>Jennifer's eyes shone and Louis looked at her questioningly and at the same time disturbed.</p><p>"Gossip?", she said as if that was a matter of course.</p><p>"Whatever", Louis wanted to distract her.</p><p>"What are we doing in the video?", he asked, looking around again before he went back into the kitchen with Jennifer.</p><p>"Hmm... as I said, I had thought about doing something with us as a clickbait. And then I say that there are rumors and I want to introduce you. Then you say something about yourself and we talk some more... maybe you get a message from some guy and we say little things that the others don't understand and then it's so mysterious... and then... I don't know, I also want a video in which we're baking or cooking"</p><p>"I told you I can't cook"</p><p>"Yeah? Well, that's good. Because if you could, you'd have to pretend you couldn't"</p><p>Louis frowned and Jennifer sighed as if she was thinking how stupid Louis was.</p><p>"Entertainment, Louis. I need you for entertainment. And when you fuck up, it's funny"</p><p>"Oh", Louis just said. And yes, he had imagined it all very differently. But he didn't know anything about this world either. Maybe there were people who really told the truth in their videos? Or was it just his naivety speaking out again? At least one thing was clear; Jennifer was anything but honest with her fans. But maybe they didn't care and all they wanted was to be entertained?</p><p>***</p><p>"Fuck Ha... sorry... Harry", Liam brought out when he had stumbled against Harry, even though he was standing right in front of him and Liam hadn't moved a bit. For a moment, he must have lost control of his legs. Harry laughed, not noticing how loud. In the meantime, it had gotten later and Liam had brought some other 'things' besides alcohol. This time Harry hadn't said no to that, because his life was shit enough anyway. So why not have a good time?</p><p>But he hadn't quite known what effect cocaine would have on his body. Maybe he should have thought about it and informed himself; wasn't cocaine even known to increase sexual desire in most people?</p><p>"Watch out, I certainly can't hold you"</p><p>Liam grinned broadly, looking at him with his glassy eyes.</p><p>"Come on, you're strong"</p><p>"Not as strong as you", he replied and grabbed Liam's biceps.</p><p>"Holy crap", Nate said, completely distraught by the two of them, as he looked at his two friends a little further away.</p><p>"What did they throw in?"</p><p>"I don't know what, but it seems to make them gay", Finn replied, still looking at Harry, who was touching Liam's upper body.</p><p>"The two of them were gone for ages and as soon as they were here, they're in such a state..."</p><p>"Seriously?!", Nate asked alarmed and Finn nodded at them.</p><p>"Just look at them"</p><p>"No, I mean did they really take something?!", Nate asked, then went to the boys.</p><p>"Guys... what -"</p><p>"Naaaaaaaateeeeeee", Liam dragged his name forever and Harry laughed again.</p><p>"Tell me", Nate said, but had to laugh a little.</p><p>"Seriously guys, what did you throw in?"</p><p>"Okay, stop", Harry got serious, leaned on Nate's shoulder, looked at him with dilated pupils. From then on, Nate was sure there was more in their blood system than just alcohol.</p><p>"I... wanted this"</p><p>Nate frowned and Liam began to laugh out loud and Harry frowned briefly, then giggled as he realized it.</p><p>"Oops! I meant, of course, that I didn't want that. Leyum gave me something. But Nathaniel... that is wonderful. I feel... I feel like... like a little angel"</p><p>Then he stared behind Nate, or rather into space, his eyes grew bigger and bigger and Nate thought they would fall out right away.</p><p>"Yes. Like an angel flying in the sky"</p><p>"Holy shit", Nate sighed, then had to chuckle.</p><p>"Okay, guys, I don't want to be a lame friend. Don't fuck around, and if you don't feel well, you'll let me know immediately, okay?"</p><p>"Awww", Harry said, hugged Nate, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face in his neck.</p><p>"How sweet, you must be an angel too"</p><p>Liam laughed again and Nate really wondered what this something was doing to Harry. He was experiencing a whole new personality. But he thought that every drug had a different effect on a body. And Harry and Liam were apparently... like this. Although Liam also became bisexual when he got drunk, he had recently noticed that.</p><p>"Okay guys"</p><p>He stood between the two boys, laid an arm on both their shoulders.</p><p>"I want you to get your act together. You can't think clearly, so laugh at all kinds of things, eat grass from the garden or do anything else. But just don't have any stupid ideas"</p><p>"What, for example, would be a stupid idea?", Liam asked and walked around Nate to pull Harry by his side at the hip, making him laugh.</p><p>"Liam, I'm not Louis, if that's what you're thinking"</p><p>At the name Liam's eyes lit up and he looked around searching.</p><p>"He's here today too, isn't he?!"</p><p>"That, for example, is a stupid idea", Nate sighed. It was strange to be the sensible one among his friends. Usually Harry was more like that, wasn't he? Well, but he also was on drugs now, so he couldn't be the nice Harry right now it seemed.</p><p>He looked after Harry as he ran away laughing and shouted "Well, good luck finding him!"</p><p>"What was that?", Nate asked laughing and looked behind him, where Harry was hanging on to a boy standing with a group of girls. Camille and Lottie included. Well, they'd probably not think it was amusing how Harry was ignoring them.</p><p>"I meant I want to kiss Louis' ass", Liam said in all seriousness and Nate turned back to Liam, snorting.</p><p>"Holy shit, what did you guys do?!"</p><p>"Nothing yet", Liam answered serious and looked back at Harry.</p><p>"I mean, if Harry doesn't want him..."</p><p>Nate stopped his laughter.</p><p>"We already talked about that, Liam. Louis will never want anything with you"</p><p>"Oh, he should chill out and just take some stuff... maybe he would have something with me if Harry would also join us"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Liam", Nate said and put his hand on the brown-haired man's shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, let's sit down now before anything else happens that we'll regret"</p><p>He pushed Liam into the next room, before he would ask Harry if he would join in, while he was also completely intoxicated.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis didn't know who or what he was looking for. Pete or toilet? He was worried about Pete anyway, he had last seen him earlier and he didn't even know why Pete was here, nor if he knew Louis would be here as well. But at the same time... he had to go to the bathroom, damn it!</p><p>He walked up the stairs and avoided some people who were talking wasted, before he walked down the hall. A door almost flew against him, because it was pushed open with force. Louis stopped, making wide eyes as Pete stepped out. And not alone.</p><p>"You're such a lame ass, Pete", Camille huffed pissed and pulled on her wrist, which was held by Pete to pull her out of the room. Louis frowned and looked at his sister, the other girl who was being pulled out of the room by her wrist by Pete. She said nothing, looking at her friend with a frown and an expression of regret.</p><p>"Cam, maybe this wasn't such a good idea -"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?!", the other one said hysterically, and Pete only now noticed Louis, kicked the door shut with his foot and let Camille continue to talk Lottie into it. Louis was completely confused. What had happened? And what did Lottie regret that Camille denied?</p><p>"Don't pretend you're innocent. You had the idea as much as I did. How dare you?!", she said angrily.</p><p>Louis already wanted to defend Lottie, but he was too confused what was going on and what had happened.</p><p>"Pete, what's going on here?", he asked confused, but still intimidated by Pete's reaction when he addressed him. The taller one looked at him and his eyes burned with rage.</p><p>"I just made sure Harry and Liam weren't doing anything stupid with your sister and her weird friend", he literally spat in his face before pulling the two girls to the stairs. Louis couldn't quite react for a moment; had to realize what Pete had said. He turned around to Pete, who had also walked down the stairs. What had happened?! And what should he do? He was torn; should he go into the room and look if Harry was there or run after Pete? But his heart made the decision before his mind and he took a step towards the door, but there his name was called from the stairs.</p><p>"Louis"</p><p>He looked behind him and there was Pete. He had known that Louis would go into the room. Of course, he had known. He knew Louis. And he was just young, naive and in love. Pete now stood next to him, grabbing Louis' wrist, whose hand was already on the doorknob. But his grip was so gentle despite the situation. As if he was more worried than angry.</p><p>"Leave it, let the two of them just sleep"</p><p>"What... What's wrong? What happened? Is he drunk? How long were they in there? Why won't he come out?!"</p><p>"Hey", Pete interrupted Louis' panicked stammering and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"Hey, nothing happened, okay? Come on, Harry's probably asleep. I'm going to check on those two in a minute, okay? But you're going downstairs with me right now and calm down. It's definitely not gonna be better for Harry to see you right now"</p><p>Louis even let himself be calmed down a bit because of Pete's hug. And in this hug, he first noticed how much he actually liked Pete. He had acted like the biggest bitch and what did he do? Hugged him here and calmed him down.</p><p>"I'm sorry", he said, panicked again and Pete stroked Louis' hair.</p><p>"Ssshh, don't worry about that now. We're going downstairs for a while, okay?"</p><p>Louis nodded after a short hesitation, let Pete lead him down the stairs.</p><p>***</p><p>About half an hour had passed and Louis still hadn't seen Harry anywhere. And yes, that was an indication that the older one had just fallen asleep and was upstairs sleeping peacefully off the alcohol, but what if he hadn't? And he still didn't know exactly what Camille and his sister had done, or what had been going on. Pete hadn't given him any answers, had calmed him down, but otherwise... did Camille and Lottie get Harry drunk or what? What had happened?</p><p>Because of the many questions he would not get answers to, Louis felt justified in sneaking upstairs when he was alone and went to the door Pete had come out of. And before he opened it, he should probably have prepared himself for something, because... it was Harry. But maybe he was secretly hoping for a peacefully sleeping Harry.</p><p>"Oh my...", Louis said softly, bringing nothing more out than that. There was Liam. Next to Harry. Almost naked. Both of them!</p><p>"What's going on here?!", he wanted to scream, but this he did only in his head. His body didn't react, he was too shocked and stared at them.</p><p>"What... What?", he brought out so loud this time that Liam heard it and turned to the door, previously had closed his eyes like Harry while they both held something smoking in their hands.</p><p>"Louis!"</p><p>Now Harry looked at him and Louis didn't know what to expect. But definitely not that Harry would start giggling. Louis had never heard this giggle from this boy, which he was giving off as he put his arm across his face.</p><p>"No Liiii, this is so embarrassing!"</p><p>He and Liam started laughing like crazy and Louis was still just standing there, mouth open and unable to say anything. Thank god both had a blanket over their middle, but Louis guessed they still were in their boxers.</p><p>"Why? Because you're about to lose your virginity?", Liam said between his uncontrolled laughter and Harry giggled again.</p><p>"What is... what?", Louis stammered and Liam looked at him again.</p><p>"Harry's going to be deflowered now". he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"He's not...a...?"</p><p>"Virgin? As far as being bottom, he is", Liam said and Harry laughed again.</p><p>"Shut up, I'm nearly as far done as you are with the joint"</p><p>Louis had no idea what was going on. He had thought that they were just drunk, but what did they take to make a bet that the last one who finished a joint would be the one who would bottom... oh my God.</p><p>"Stop! Stop right now, what are you doing here?!", he managed to say and walked towards them, covered his eyes when he pulled the blanket from their hips and realized that they weren't even wearing underwear.</p><p>"Oh my God", he said quietly, overwhelmed and desperate. What was wrong with the two of them? He didn't know what to do!</p><p>"Louis", Liam suddenly said serious and Louis, his eyes still covered, brought out a trembling 'Hm?'; his voice faltered in despair. Should he get help? But then someone else would see this, Harry would freak out... Harry... what was wrong with him?!</p><p>"Do you wanna join us?"</p><p>In shock, Louis' hands fell off his face.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Harry started laughing and Liam had to grin too.</p><p>"Do you want to join?"</p><p>"On what?"</p><p>Now Harry giggled, pulling on the joint again.</p><p>"He doesn't know what it is what we do"</p><p>Louis looked at him distraught and Liam laughed again just crazy.</p><p>"Sex, Louis. You know what that is?"</p><p>"Uhm, yeah, I just meant what -"</p><p>"Threesome. Do you know what that is?"</p><p>"Yeah, but -"</p><p>"Then you know everything you need to know to say yes", Liam laughed and Harry went into it and they laughed again.</p><p>"Then we have found our bottom!"</p><p>"What did you do?", Louis asked and the two continued to laugh.</p><p>"Nothing yet, you just interrupted us. We were just talking about the fact that neither of us had ever been fucked before but felt like having sex and suddenly we ended up here. But I was winning"</p><p>"Fucked", Harry laughed and Liam laughed along.</p><p>"Wait, wait", Louis said confused.</p><p>"You seriously were just about to... oh my God", he said in shock. He had never experienced that Harry was sleeping with another boy. And then a boy he knew. And then Liam. And then him as Bottom? Okay, something was going on here that wasn't right.</p><p>"He's turned on!", Liam said to Harry, and Harry laughed.</p><p>"Of course he's turned on"</p><p>"Liam. Stop it", Louis said seriously now. Because it wasn't funny. Harry would never do anything like that. Not even when he was completely drunk. He knew Harry. And he would never let him do anything he would regret. And he was really worried. Because if they had taken something before and they were smoking weed now, it couldn't be a good combination.</p><p>"Why, are you dominating this now?"</p><p>"Whoa, is Louis fucking me now? Then his sister will kill me", Harry said and began to laugh hysterically. Louis remained serious. No, it wasn't funny. He reached for the two joints, which wasn't difficult since neither of them had any quick reaction left.</p><p>"Can you stand up?", he then asked Harry, worried, looking for Harry's clothes. He found them on the floor, picked up his boxers.</p><p>"Fuck", sounded behind him and Harry giggled. He turned around and Liam grinned, Harry kept giggling.</p><p>"W-What?", Louis asked insecurely.</p><p>"After you kicked Harry out, will you come back?"</p><p>"What is wrong with you, Liam?!", Louis said in an unsettled voice and threw the garment to Harry, which landed on his chest, while the elder didn't bother to get dressed. Instead, he giggled.</p><p>"He just looked at your ass, hahahaha"</p><p>Louis blushed and Liam had to laugh, too.</p><p>"He has a hotter ass than you, I'm sorry, but those are the facts"</p><p>Now Harry pouted.</p><p>"Hey! I know Louis has better curves than me and looks so innocent, I'm jealous anyway. But it's really hurtful coming from you, Li"</p><p>Louis became even redder. What...</p><p>"H-Harry, get dressed now", he stammered and threw the rest of Harry's clothes at the man.</p><p>"Are you really going to kick me out so you can fuck with Liam -"</p><p>"Put them on now!", Louis interrupted him hysterically. He just wanted to get away from here. Harry was silent, then chuckled together with Liam, but then began to get dressed.</p><p>"Alright, alright. But only if you come with me"</p><p>Louis nodded.</p><p>"Yes, Liam will now lie down here and sleep. And you go to another room"</p><p>"With you?", Harry asked and Liam began to laugh, still lying on the bed.</p><p>"Louis isn't fucking you, Harry, he's born to be a bottom"</p><p>Harry grinned.</p><p>"Then be jealous of what you miss, Li"</p><p>"Come on now", Louis ignored their conversation, reached for Harry's hand and pulled him to the door.</p><p>"Okay, Liam?", Louis stopped when he looked behind him and Liam had already closed his eyes. He just mumbled something and Louis sighed, pulled Harry out of the room.</p><p>***</p><p>"I don't know this house, but we'll find a room for you", Louis said while holding Harry's hand firmly of fear he would run away and lead him through the hallway.</p><p>"But we need a bed", Harry grinned further and Louis sighed, opening a room door.</p><p>"No, you need a bed"</p><p>"Because you're lying on top of me?"</p><p>Louis didn't answer but pushed him into the room whose door he closed. He led Harry to the bed on which Harry then threw himself. But he pulled Louis with him, who made a surprised sound with that, landed on top of the taller one, who grinned satisfied.</p><p>"Harry, don't scare me like that", Louis said, whereupon Harry began to laugh. The smaller one sat up and wanted to get up, but was held on his hips by Harry's hands.</p><p>"Harry, let me go", he sighed, when he couldn't do anything but sat on the taller man's lap.</p><p>"Why? I thought I'd lose my virginity now"</p><p>"You're not even...", Louis paused, before he let it slide. As if it would bring something to discuss this now.</p><p>"What did you take?"</p><p>Harry was silent. Apparently he first had to understand Louis' question.</p><p>"If I tell you, will we have sex?"</p><p>"No, and now say"</p><p>Harry pouted.</p><p>"Not much, just cocaine from Li. At least before the joint"</p><p>Louis sighed. Shit. He was very worried about Harry. And wait, cocaine? Hadn't it been cocaine that had been in the little bag on Louis' birthday that Sheina had grabbed from Harry's hands? Oh god, Harry really had to feel shit, if he had seriously taking it this time. But now he couldn't do anything about it, he already had taken it.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Haz?"</p><p>"Shit"</p><p>Louis' breath faltered and he laid his hand on Harry's cheek in concern, his eyes scanning his face in panic.</p><p>"What? What's wrong? Can you see me clearly, Haz?"</p><p>"I want sex"</p><p>Louis' panicked eyes stopped, before he rolled them, because he really had thought Harry was in pain or had side effects. Thoughtful he drove his hand through Harrys curls.</p><p>"Please go to sleep now"</p><p>"With you?", he spoke hopefully and Louis ignored it. Apparently, not even this drug could stop his desire for sex. It seemed to make it even stronger. But he wasn't his manipulative self, was just lazy with a foggy mind. If he wasn't on drugs he would have used words to bring Louis into having sex with him. Louis ignored the pain in his chest with that thought.</p><p>"No", he said and managed to get off Harry, now sitting next to the taller one who sat up.</p><p>"Don't you love me anymore? Liam once said you only had a crush on me"</p><p>Louis' look changed. And he knew he wasn't allowed to do that. He knew it was wrong. And yet he turned all the way to Harry, took his hands, which Harry allowed in his condition. The smaller one had to smile a little as he looked at their united hands. He always wanted to hold Harry's hands, but the taller one was always so annoyed by it. Now he could hold his hands without being scared of Harry's reaction. It was wrong, but it felt so good to hold it.</p><p>"That's not true, you are perfect. I love you"</p><p>Harry giggled.</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>Louis nodded quickly.</p><p>"Yeah", he added, then fell silent. A hesitation, a reasonable thought, and yet it was immediately discarded before he said it.</p><p>"How... What did you mean before when you said you were jealous of me?"</p><p>Harry looked up questioningly, his head tilted slightly to one side. God, he really acted like a child.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Louis was silent, wondering if he should just forget it and leave him alone. But then he just ignored his thoughts again.</p><p>"You told Liam you were jealous of me"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Well, so many men who thought they are straight just have to look at you and then tells me he'd make an exception for you"</p><p>Louis frowned. That was nothing to be jealous of. And especially Harry couldn't say anything about it. Almost every person who got to know him was drooling over him, because he was so attractive.</p><p>"Nothing compared to you; every girl adores you. And not only girls, you know that"</p><p>"Yeah, perfect, but I'm not myself while they do that"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and let himself fall on his back, stared at the ceiling</p><p>"And you are exactly what most men find hot and attractive while being you"</p><p>Louis frowned. He never had thought about that. Why should he, he only cared about Harry.</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>Harry sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Of course. You just don't know. But that makes you even more attractive for them I guess"</p><p>Louis looked at him in surprise before opening his mouth.</p><p>"What... that's not useful for me. I only care what you think anyway"</p><p>"Hm", Harry just said and then started grinning.</p><p>"Right"</p><p>Lovingly Louis stroked his wrist, a smile on his lips. He hoped that Harry was okay and that sleep would make things better. Hopefully, his body would recover and he would be okay tomorrow. He would stay here for sure and keep an eye on the older one. Of course.</p><p>"Are you still feeling alright?"</p><p>"Yes, better than before", Harry replied, still with his eyes closed. Louis nodded, which he didn't see.</p><p>"Sleep now, Haz", he said, began to get up.</p><p>"Will we have sex afterwards?"</p><p>Louis had to smile at Harry's hopeful tone, as if he were a small child who was told he could stay at his friend's house.</p><p>"Yes, Haz", he said, so Harry would finally be quiet. Harry grinned contentedly and reached blindly for the blanket. Louis sighed and took off his shoes. He had probably forgotten to take them off when he and Liam had been on the bed.</p><p>"Good night"</p><p>The only answer he got was a murmur, because Harry was already half asleep. Louis giggled, then snuck out of the room. He was worried and at the same time also sorry. Surely Harry wouldn't be so amused to hear what had happened when he would be sober again.</p><p>***</p><p>Waking up and having no idea whose bed he was in was nothing new for Harry. He had gotten used to it. But this time something was different. He lay alone. And he felt even worse than usual after a party. He sat up and groaned as his whole body seemed to resist the movement. Fuck, his head. And his whole body. He rubbed his fingers across his temples while closing his eyes before he looked around the room. What had happened? Just as he asked himself the question, he remembered and his headache felt even stronger. It felt like a dream, so clouded and away from all reality were his memories. Or had it been a dream after all? He couldn't assign it. But he had a very strange memory in his head of him Liam and Louis. No, that must have been part of the dream.</p><p>Dull he heard music playing from below, but a relaxed one. To this he perceived voices. Apparently, some people had already dared to clean up. Harry slipped to the edge of the bed, stood up.</p><p>"Oh fuck", he sighed due to the dizziness, but put his clothes on and went into the bathroom. Wow. He looked like shit. He sighed, washed his face and straightened his hair somewhat. Never before had he crashed like that at a party his friends were at. He was hoping that none of them were here anymore so they wouldn't notice him like that because that wouldn't suit him. And he didn't even want to think about what he had done yesterday, while they surely had noticed.</p><p>Slowly, he was walking downstairs now and he noticed that almost everything seemed to be clean already. The floor still looked dirty in some points and was sticky as all floors for sure, but you would probably just have to wipe it wet. Because there were already full garbage bags in the hallway, from which Harry concluded that most of the garbage was already gone. He now went into the living room.</p><p>"Oh, who are you?", a girl asked, who had just been talking to a boy whose back was turned to Harry. The boy now turned around with the girl's question.</p><p>"Harry!", Louis' eyes widened and within a few seconds he was standing in front of the boy.</p><p>"Hey", he said, and the girl seemed reassured that someone knew him, continued to set about moving the furniture back into place.</p><p>"Everything okay? How do you feel?", Louis asked quietly, so that no one would notice how worried he was about Harry. He had been asleep for hours; Louis had peered into the room sometimes. And yes, he had checked each time to see if the older one was still breathing. He didn't know anything about drugs and didn't even know how much they had taken.</p><p>"Shit", Harry said, ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"I feel sick and I have this basic dizziness that makes me want to puke"</p><p>Louis looked at him worriedly, then gently took his forearm to lead him out of the living room.</p><p>"Come sit in the kitchen and have some water"</p><p>He did so without any objection and Louis took a glass out of one of the cupboards, filled it with water and stretched it out to him. Harry drank half of it before nodding to the cupboard from which Louis had just taken the glass out.</p><p>"How do you know this place?"</p><p>Louis chuckled slightly.</p><p>"When you helped clean up a unknown house all morning, you know your way around"</p><p>Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"What time is it anyway?", he grumbled sleepily and Louis couldn't resist smiling. Harry looked so cute.</p><p>"2:23 p.m."</p><p>Harry sighed.</p><p>"Bye sleep rhythm"</p><p>Louis giggled and took the glass from him, when he drank it empty, he just filled it up again.</p><p>"No", Harry whined and Louis looked at him sternly.</p><p>"Yes! You'd rather do that than clean up, wouldn't you?"</p><p>Now Harry was silent and drank again as answer for what Louis nodded satisfied and then they were silent for a few seconds.</p><p>"Where is everyone, anyway?", Harry asked then and Louis looked away.</p><p>"There are only people I don't know left... means the others have already left. Jennifer said goodbye to me this morning and I guess Lottie and Camille left together at some point so they wouldn't have to clean up. And Liam... he woke up about an hour ago and just left"</p><p>Louis intentionally didn't say more about Liam, he didn't know if Harry was pretending to not remember anything or if he actually didn't. Because he just nodded, rubbed his temples again, sighing. He said nothing about the fact that Louis had stayed all morning with strangers to check on Harry and wait for him to wake up. And that he was apparently the only one who had really been completely worried about him, too. Louis didn't say anything about that either, he had expected nothing else. He didn't even realize that Harry should thank him. Because he had done it out of reflex anyway, never had dreamed of leaving without Harry.</p><p>"Louis?", a voice came from the hallway.</p><p>"Are there any more upstairs, do you know?"</p><p>It was the girl who had been in a conversation with the 16-year-old in the living room.</p><p>"No, I don't think so. But I'm not sure", Louis called back. At Harry's questioning glance he smiled slightly.</p><p>"René"</p><p>Slightly confused Harry nodded.</p><p>"You're now best friends now, or what?"</p><p>Louis frowned, then shook his head slightly.</p><p>"No, but... but I just cleaned up and then we talked"</p><p>"And who did you say I was?"</p><p>"Well, my sister's friend"</p><p>Satisfied Harry nodded, drank the glass empty. Then he stood up, ignoring his dizziness, which probably wouldn't go away that quickly.</p><p>"Come on, let's go"</p><p>"Sure you can drive..."</p><p>At Harry's glance, Louis stopped talking.</p><p>"I'm just saying..."</p><p>"I've got everything completely under control", Harry said almost with an insulted tone in his voice, then went to the front door. Louis couldn't help chuckling, put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"And what about your shoes?", he asked as Harry opened the door. The older one paused, looking down at himself. He remained silent when he saw his socks, then looked at Louis, saw his slight grin. But Harry remained serious.</p><p>"What about them? You're going to bring them after me for sure", he said and stepped out of the door. Louis' grin fell and he looked at the door from which Harry had actually walked out. The guy was completely crazy! Maybe the drugs were still controlling him. Still, he ran up the stairs and got Harry's shoes out of the room before he ran back to the front door.</p><p>"Byee René!", he shouted.</p><p>"Ciao Louis! And thanks for all your help!"</p><p>"No problem", Louis answered and had to smile at her thank you. He went outside, closed the door and ran to Harry's car, to which the older one had seriously walked in socks. He opened the passenger door, climbed into the seat. Satisfied, Harry took his shoes, then threw them in the back seat.</p><p>"Are you seriously driving in..."</p><p>Again, Louis fell silent at Harry's glare and buckled his seat belt. With the silence in the car, Harry started the engine. Louis briefly watched the buildings they passed by.</p><p>"Will you drive me home, or are we going to your place, or...?", he began to speak then and couldn't help but say it with a hopeful tone at the end. Of course, he didn't want to leave Harry. But when did he ever wanna leave Harry? (Except for when he was laying naked in bed with Liam; then Louis really wanted to leave).</p><p>"None of that", Harry just replied, put on a blinker and turned off. How he could still have an orientation was questionable for Louis - he himself had no idea where they were. But Harry had already had such moments in his life many times.</p><p>"What?", the smaller one dared to ask quietly.</p><p>"We are going to Elia"</p><p>"Huh?", Louis sat up and Harry nodded.</p><p>"I have an appointment with her today"</p><p>"What time?"</p><p>"2:30 p.m."</p><p>Louis sighed, looked at the clock. 2:33 p.m.</p><p>"Okay", he said softly, then looked at Harry. Actually, he was happy Harry even went to therapy, so he stayed optimistic.</p><p>"We're good in time"</p><p>Harry just gave a short nod in response and then they both fell silent. Louis didn't even ask the question why Harry had escalated that much, when he had such an important appointment the next day. And he hadn't panicked when it was already almost half past two in the kitchen. Well, nevermind. He was just happy that he was allowed to come with him again.</p><p>"Although...", Harry then remembered and Louis looked at him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Harry wasn't saying anything, just accidentally had said his thoughts out loud.</p><p>Determined, he turned a blinker to the left and made a turn.</p><p>"Harry? I thought we had to turn right", Louis asked unsure and looked behind him. Yes, he had definitely recognized the road to the building of Harry's psychotherapy.</p><p>"We don't have to do anything", Harry said and drove on unperturbed.</p><p>"And what are we going to do if we don't go to Elia?", Louis asked, feeling uneasy. This feeling was only confirmed more by Harry's grin.</p><p>"What do you think? We'll go to my place and take a shower"</p><p>***</p><p>Perplexed, Louis looked at him. Had he just misunderstood him?</p><p>"Are you still on the drugs?"</p><p>Harry had to laugh, but Louis remained serious.</p><p>"Seriously, Harry, I think we should turn around and go to Elia..."</p><p>"Why, we're too late anyway", Harry answered unimpressed, making no attempt to turn around. Louis was silent again. On the one hand he wanted to listen to Harry, wanted to do everything Harry said. But on the other hand, he had to say something, after all Harry had to go there and he needed to get help. He wanted Harry to get help and become happy!</p><p>"But Elia..."</p><p>"Won't die if I don't come. Who knows, maybe she will be happy to have a free hour? She can make herself a coffee and relax"</p><p>"Very funny, I'm sure she'll call in a minute"</p><p>At that moment Harry's phone rang and the two of them looked at each other. Louis raised both eyebrows and Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I just don't answer the phone and call her later and say I overslept"</p><p>Louis looked at him unhappily, then wanted to reach for his phone, which was in the compartment under the system.</p><p>"Don't you dare", Harry threatened and Louis stopped and looked into Harry's eyes. What should he do? He had to tell Elia that they were actually on their way, but Harry was already stopping again. Then also... he didn't want to upset Harry... But this was about Harry's health?!</p><p>With a heavy heart Louis sighed, leaned back and looked out the window. He felt so bad. God, he was so selfish. The ringing stopped and he looked at the device again. He should have answered it, he knew that. And out of selfishness, Louis had acted that way.</p><p>***</p><p>Without another word, Harry switched off the engine after he had parked.</p><p>"Take my shoes", he just ordered and was about to open the door. But Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>"And what will you do if the stalker next door sees this?"</p><p>Harry was silent for a moment, then cursed and got out, then opened the back door to get the shoes. Louis grinned and got out as well.</p><p>That was obvious. The main thing is to not cast a bad light on himself. Because it would be untypical for the kind Harry to let Louis take his shoes, right?</p><p>Inside, Louis sighed and took off his shoes (they had made it into the house without being stopped by the annoying stalker, thank God). He was so tired because he had gotten up so early to help clean up. He and Jennifer had made themselves comfortable in an upstairs room that looked like a second living room, where they finally had fallen asleep. And then he had woken up early when the others had started cleaning up.</p><p>He heard Harry's phone ringing in the kitchen and pouted. That must be Elia again. He felt sorry for her. Harry must be one of the most stubborn patients she had ever had. Louis, however, repressed his feelings of guilt, happy to be with Harry, and hung up his jacket. At that moment Harry came walking to him, pressed his phone into the hand of the smaller one, which rang again at that moment. Confused Louis looked at the unknown number.</p><p>"Pick up the phone and pretend it's yours"</p><p>Louis frowned and Harry looked at him waiting.</p><p>"Why-"</p><p>"Do it"</p><p>Louis sighed, tapped on the green button and put it to his ear.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Zack, is that you? Here's Fiona"</p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>Unsure, Louis looked at Harry, who still looked at him waiting, his arms crossed in front of his chest.</p><p>"No, my name isn't Zack", Louis answered slowly, watching Harry's reaction. He was afraid of doing something wrong, he just understood nothing.</p><p>"Oh shit, seriously? Fuck, man. I've been trying to reach this guy for days and then finally someone picks up and then hangs up right away. And then I call again and have hopes and then it's not even you? Damn"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sorry I accidentally hit the red button", Louis lied, still looking at Harry. He heard the girl sigh.</p><p>"Yes, never mind, it doesn't matter now anyways. Sorry to disturb you. And the last few calls in the last few days, haha ... you wouldn't happen to know a Zack, would you? Brown curly hair, green eyes, tattoos and, uhm, light skin and uhm... no idea? The hottest guy I have ever seen"</p><p>Louis' eyes widened.</p><p>"Uhm no, sorry"</p><p>And no, he couldn't help it. Louise couldn't help herself.</p><p>"But if this Zack has apparently given you a wrong number, maybe you should think about why he did that and maybe stop whoring around", he said and hung up on with that. Harry rolled his eyes, grabbed his phone and went back into the kitchen. Stunned, Louis followed him.</p><p>"What the fuck?!"</p><p>Harry sighed annoyed, filled a glass with water to drink from. Questioningly and at the same time annoyed he looked at Louis then.</p><p>"What's wrong now?"</p><p>"Well, I'm asking you, Zack?"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, put the glass down.</p><p>"I guess I forgot to give a wrong number"</p><p>Stunned, Louis stared at him briefly.</p><p>"What?!", Harry asked again, this time more energetically.</p><p>"Well, what kind of an explanation is that?!"</p><p>"My God, what do you want to hear, it's obvious, isn't it?!"</p><p>"Yes, but... was it her who called in the car earlier?"</p><p>"Yeah. And my God, I can't just pick up and say I'm someone else. She would have recognized my voice"</p><p>Louis snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He actually wanted to say something about the fact that he wasn't here to prank the women Harry was seeing. He wanted nothing to do with it, that was Harry's problem. But he didn't say anything, so he dropped his arms again.</p><p>"So Elia hasn't called yet?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>Louis nodded slightly, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Okay... But she will surely call soon"</p><p>"Yes, and I'm not going to answer it", Harry said, making gestures to leave the room.</p><p>"But...", Louis fell silent when Harry turned to him. He looked briefly at his hands. Harry wouldn't give in anyway, no matter what Louis would say.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower. So either you go and stop being annoying, or you come with me... and stop being annoying"</p><p>As if he still had to think about it. Hopefully he looked up to the taller one.</p><p>"Can we have a bath?!"</p><p>Harry was about to answer, saying that if he wanted to take a disgustingly romantic candlelight bath, he could do it alone at his home with someone else, but he was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Whatever", he said, because in his condition a warm bubble bath seemed more tempting than a shower he had to stand under. After all, he was still dizzy. He skilfully ignored Louis' bright fond face and left the kitchen without another word. Louis sighed happily, looked briefly at his phone, that was now laying on the kitchen table. Then he sighed, looked at his own phone in his hands. It would take a while until the water was in the bathtub anyway. Jennifer had texted him.</p><p>Jennifer: Hiii hope you got home safe? Anyway, we have to meet soon and then start with our plan! I know you'll be starting school soon, buuuuut... this just can't wait! Text me!!!!</p><p>Louis sighed, didn't feel like answering. He was about to go upstairs when Harry's phone rang again. Out of curiosity Louis couldn't stop looking at the screen. And maybe out of fear to see a girl's name written on the calling ID. It wasn't, it was a woman.</p><p>Elia.</p><p>Louis stared at the name. Should he...? He picked up the phone and thoughtfully chewed on his lip. It would be best for Harry... but he would kick Louis out of the house one hundred percent. And in the end, Louis would regret it because he would never speak to him again... Oh, God, he didn't know what to-</p><p>"Louis."</p><p>Louis dropped the phone on the table in shock, turned to the door immediately.</p><p>"Y-Yes?"</p><p>Harry looked at him with dark eyes.</p><p>"Give me my phone"</p><p>Louis looked at him desperately for a moment, then sighed and took it, stretched it out to him. Harry took a step towards him, grabbed it and at that moment it stopped ringing. Immediately Harry switched it silent, then turned to Louis, who looked at his feet in shame.</p><p>"I don't have to say what would have happened if you had answered, do I?"</p><p>At the threatening sound Louis flinched, shook his head, not daring to look at Harry.</p><p>"Do I?!"</p><p>"No...", Louis said softly.</p><p>"Look at me, damn it!"</p><p>Louis looked up sadly, gulped at Harry's angry look. He hated this face, he never wanted Harry to look at him like this ever again. He wanted to make him happy; he hated to know that he made Harry look at him like this.</p><p>"No, I know... I-I didn't do anything"</p><p>"Good for you", Harry just asnwered, and then he went out again.</p><p>"Come on"</p><p>Louis slowly walked after him. And yes, it had been the right decision not to answer.</p><p>At least that's what he thought.</p><p>Because... for whom was it good actually?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Louis is worried when Harry takes drugs, but doesn't tell Elia, when Harry doesn't go to therapy and therefore supports him. Just because it's something he could lose Harry with. So... talking about the difference between love and obsession lmao.</p><p>Don't do drugs kiddos :)</p><p>Hope you're all safe xx</p><p>! If you have questions/remarks/ideas, don’t be scared to comment<br/>I’m happy about every Kudos and comment &lt;3<br/>All the love xx<br/>@runningwatermelon<br/>(Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 &amp; larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>